


[podfic] Curly Fries and Other Little Obscenities

by reena_jenkins, taliahale



Series: Navigation (Love Songs for 21st Century Cartographers) [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Crossover, First Meetings, Ford deserves happiness, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Queer Gen, Scientist Stiles, Walk Into A Bar, awesomesauce, only it's the commisary not a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles is wandering the corridors of Stargate Command in search of caffeine and calories when he meets Major Ford.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Curly Fries and Other Little Obscenities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curly Fries and Other Little Obscenities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050320) by [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://greeniron.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**greeniron**](http://greeniron.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Warnings:** crossover, alternate universe - canon divergence, future fic, canon character of color, walked into a bar, Ford deserves happiness, queer gen, first meetings, scientist Stiles

 **Length:** 00:20:08  
  
Download link: You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_SG1_TWolf%29%20_Curly%20Fries%20and%20Other%20Little%20Obscenities_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 

OR!

 

 **Podbook Of The Compiled Series:**  With a total runtime of 01:47:07, you can [ **download the m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/%28SGA_SG1_TWolf%29%20_Navigation%20%28Love%20Songs%20for%2021st%20Century%20Cartographers%29_.m4b). 


End file.
